


First Christmas

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Married Life, Original Character(s), Race's family, Race's mom, a lot of Spot being a very good husband, another Christmas fic, even though it's not christmas, its actually more supportive than it is homophobic but it's there, slight angst, they're just super cute, tumblr wanted it so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: It's the first Christmas since Spot and Race got married, and they're spending it with Race's family.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> by popular demand, here's the domestic sprace christmas fic that I wrote over christmas break!! I've had this idea in my head since before thanskgiving and finally wrote it.  
> in the same universe as my college AU: One of Us!

*

Race woke up to the smell of coffee and smiled to himself. Not just coffee, _perfect_ coffee. Big mug full of holiday flavored coffee with peppermint, cinnamon, a shot of espresso and whipped cream on top. God, he loved his husband and his knack for making good coffee. Race stretched as he got out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and started down the hall of the apartment to the kitchen.

“Mornin’,” Spot said, handing Race his coffee mug.

“Mornin’,” Race yawned, sitting down in the chair next to Spot’s, taking a big sip of the coffee.

“Merry Christmas,” Race added after he savored the coffee on his tongue before swallowing it.

“You too.” Spot smirked, looking up from his computer.

“Workin’ on _Christmas_?” Race teased, and Spot shook his head.

“Just writin’ a few emails before I’m off for the next week.” Spot assured him. “I’m all yours.”

“Good.” Race smiled, already more awake as he drank more coffee. “It’ll be nice to _actually_ spend some time together.”

“Yeah,” Spot agreed, “Now that ya ain’t on tour, an’ I ain’t workin’ four cases at a time, an we don’t got a weddin’ to plan, we’ll actually be able to relax.”

“Finally.” Race smiled. “We can just be Mr. and Mr. Higgins-Conlon in peace.”

“After this weekend,” Spot reminded, and Race’s smile dropped.

“Right.” he groaned, resting his forehead on Spot’s shoulder. “Great.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine.”

“Spottyyyy,” Race whined and Spot smirked, putting his hand on Race’s thigh.

“Don’t think too hard ‘bout it. You ain’t seen ya family in what? Four years? Your sisters came to the weddin’ so they all know we’re married now. Maybe it’ll go better than ya think.”

“My parents didn’t come.” Race said flatly, “An’ I’m sure they’ll be tellin’ me why.”

“We almost didn’ invite ‘em,” Spot reminded him, “Don’t worry. It’s one weekend. And I’ll be next to ya the whole time, okay?”

Race took a breath and nodded.

“Okay.”

Spot leaned over and kissed Race’s forehead.

“What time do we gotta leave?” Race asked, leaning his head on Spot’s muscled shoulder, “An’ how long can I procrastinate?”

Spot snorted. “We should hit the road in an hour or so, traffic is gonna suck.”

“Good, so we get caught in traffic an’- oh darn, guess we can’t make the most awkward family dinner of the century!” Race said sarcastically, and Spot smirked at him.

“We’re gonna grin an’ bear it. We both got a lot to brag ‘bout, an’ if your family still wants to exile us, even though _they’s_ the ones who invited us, then that’s on them. Got it?” Spot insisted, closing his laptop and taking Race’s hand in his.

“Got it.” Race said with a nod. “You’s real good at this whole husband thing, you know that right?”

Spot smiled, kissing Race’s lips quickly. “Yeah yeah,” he teased, “Finish your coffee and finish packing. I wanna leave by 10.”

Race groaned but went back to his coffee while Spot finished his emails and went back to packing, lugging Race into the bedroom to get ready and pack as he continued to procrastinate. Race was literally dragging his feet as his husband urged him to finish packing his bags. It was going to be a long weekend.

*

Because Spot Conlon was a very good husband, he had things planned to make the road trip to Race’s parents’ less anxiety-filled and more fun. They were going to stop at fun places, eat good food at Race’s favorite restaurants, and do tacky romantic shit in between. Spot knew how big of a deal this weekend was, and what a burden it was at the same time. Race had avoided spending the holidays with his family for almost a decade, getting guilted into going back every four years or so. This wouldn’t be Spot’s first Christmas at the Higgins household, but it was going to be the first one as Spot _Higgins_ -Conlon. He could tell Race was anxious to face judgement from his parents and extended family about the fact that they were married, but Spot tried to keep telling himself he didn’t care.

And he really didn’t. He knew that his husband’s parents didn’t _love_ him, or the idea of him dating (or marrying) their son, and he couldn’t care less about what they thought of him. But he knew Race did care, no matter how many times he said he didn’t, since they were in college, Spot knew that he cared. Race wanted what every kid wanted, for their parents to be proud of them. Spot really couldn’t blame him for wanting that, if his parents were still alive he’d probably want the same thing. So even though Spot mostly-kindly reminded Race over the years that his self-worth can’t come from what his parents think of him (or them as a couple), Spot knew it wasn’t really his place to tell Race how to feel about his parents. He couldn’t relate, and he didn’t want to pretend he had answers when he didn’t.

Race hummed along to the Christmas songs playing on the radio as he ate from the box of cookies Jack and Katherine had given them to take home after their annual Christmas party the night before, trying to keep his mind off things. He was looking forward to getting to spend the weekend with his husband alone in a hotel room, that’s what he’d keep thinking about. Not about the judgemental relatives waiting at his parent’s home.

“This is our first Christmas bein’ all married an’ stuff,” Race said, interrupting his humming and looking to his husband in the driver’s seat.

Spot raised a brow. “Eloquently put. ‘An’ stuff’.”

Race snorted. “You know what I mean.”

“Don’t gotta be any different than any other Christmas.” Spot reminded him, and Race smiled a little.

“Nah. I just get to say you’s my husband this year. That’s a pretty nice gift.” Race leaned over and kissed Spot’s cheek, making him smirk.

“We ain’t gonna be mushy _all_ weekend, are we?” Spot teased, linking his free hand’s fingers through Race’s.

“‘Course not.” Race laughed. “Only when we’s _all_ alone. Then I wanna hear lotsa ‘I love you’s an’ ‘Anthony ya eyes are so beautiful in the moonlight’s.”

“I swear to God, Race.”

“Your words, not mine.”

“That was five years ago and I was drunk.”

“But ya meant it.” Race grinned. “An’ that’s what really counts.”

“I hate you.” Spot said, smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

“No ya don’t.” Race kissed his cheek again.

*

Six hours, four stops, and lots of Race’s loud car-singing later, Spot and Race arrived at Race’s family home in upstate New York. They checked into their hotel not far from the house first so they could get ready for Christmas dinner, and so Race could mentally prepare himself to deal with his family.

“Real nice mattress here, Spotty.” Race said, bouncing up and down from where he sat on the big king size bed in their hotel room. “Can’t hear a thing. You sure we can’t just stay here all night?”

Spot smirked as he tossed Race his sport coat and tie. “I’m not sayin’ _no_ ,” Spot insisted, “Just not right now. We’s got places to be.”

Race dramatically laid back on the mattress, reaching one hand for his husband, the other gripping the comforter. “Sean, Sean,” he moaned, “Baaaabe!”

Spot rolled his eyes, lightly hitting the side of Race’s head with his gloves before reaching and grabbing Race’s hand to pull him upright.

“Don’t tempt me.” Spot teased, “Get ready. Let’s go get this over with so we can come back.”

Race grinned, bouncing up to kiss Spot’s cheek, pulling on his jacket and tugging on his tie, letting Spot tie it for him.

“You’re cute, you know that right?” Race teased, wrapping on loving hand around Spot’s waist. “And I’m real glad one of us knows how to tie a tie.”

Spot smirked, looking up to meet Race’s eyes. “So’m I. I gotta wear one to work so it’s a good thing I’s got it all figured out.”

Race’s bright blue eyes locked on Spot’s and he leaned down to catch his lips in a quick kiss, which turned into a slow one. Spot’s hand was still on Race’s tie and he gently pulled the tie so Race was even closer.

“We have to leave,” Spot whispered between kisses, but one of Race’s hands was in his hair, and the other on his hip, tugging at Spot’s shirt, Race’s thumb rubbing little circles on Spot’s skin, driving him just a little bit crazy.

“I don’t wanna,” Race mumbled, burying his face on Spot’s shoulder as Spot grabbed his hands tightly. “Can we pretty please do anything else?”

Spot was going to give Race a sarcastic remark but when his husband looked back at him Spot was startled to see fear and barely held back emotion in Race’s eyes instead. Race quickly looked away.

“Hey,” Spot said with uncharacteristic softness, letting Race’s hands go and putting his rough hands on either side of Race’s cheeks. “Look at me.”

Race did, hesitantly meeting Spot’s eyes.

“I’m here for ya, okay?” Spot told him quietly, “If it’s awful, we can bail. But we gotta try. Ya mom wouldn’t invite us if she didn’t want us there.”

Race sniffed and nodded. “Right.”

“Positive thinkin’. Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Race shook his head a little. “I can’t get my hopes up wit’ ‘em. I’s always get ‘em crushed. If I ain’t gettin’ my hopes up, I won’t get disappointed.”

Spot nodded in understanding. “That’s fair.” he pulled Race into a hug. Usually he was the less openly affectionate one in their relationship, but Race needed the support today. He held him tight, Race savoring in the affection.

“Thanks,” Race said when they parted, and Spot winked at him, adjusting his tie again and handing him his coat. “Love you.”

Spot smiled to himself. “Love you too. Let’s go.”

*

Race gripped Spot’s hand tightly as they entered his childhood home, one with lots of bad memories attached to it. He hated how now, at twenty-seven years old, he still felt _this_ anxious and _this_ nervous to be back at his parent’s house. It wasn’t his home, he figured that out long ago. Home wasn’t where he grew up, home was wherever Spot was. He knew that since his sophomore year of college. Spot was his home. And Race clung to Spot for dear life as they entered the house, ready to be greeted by Race’s loud Italian mom’s side of the family, and then icy welcomes from Race’s dad’s side.

“ _Antonio_! Sean!” Race’s mom greeted them with hugs and kisses, pulling them into the full house and taking their coats.

“Hey mom,” Race said, forcing a grin, “Merry Christmas.”

“These are for you,” Spot offered the flowers he’d picked up for Race’s mom, and Race handed the bottle of wine they brought. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Oh!” Maria Higgins gasped, “Thank you so much, how thoughtful!” she whisked the flowers and wine into the kitchen, pulling the two men to follow her. “Come come, everyone’s in the family room.”

Race gripped Spot’s hand tightly as he followed his mom.

“You look good, _Tonio_ ,” Race’s mom said, reaching up to pat her son’s cheek. “Healthy.” she hesitated, glancing at Spot. “Happy.”

“I am,” Race said a little awkwardly with a nod. “Thank you.” he glanced around the kitchen, which was practically overflowing with food. “It smells delicious in here.”

Maria’s face lit up with a smile. “Oh good. I’ve been cooking all day. Nonna and your aunts have helped, but you know how distracted everyone can get.” she laughed, shaking her head. “Anyway. It’s all almost finished, everyone’s mingling around, you should go say hi!”

Spot squeezed Race’s hand encouragingly.

“Sounds good.” Spot said, nodding. “Let us know if you need anything, Maria, we’d be glad to help.”

Race smirked at his husband a little. _He’s using his lawyer voice._

Maria smiled. “Aren’t you the sweetest!” she shooed the boys out of the kitchen and Race white-knuckle gripped Spot’s hand while he introduced him to the extended family that Spot hadn’t met previously, proudly introducing him as his _husband_.

Race took a deep breath as he approached his father, who made absolutely no moves to greet his son.

“Dad.” Race offered, nodding in greeting to his father.

“Anthony.” Race’s dad glanced to Spot, standing protectively at Race’s side. He didn’t continue the greeting, but Spot nodded politely anyway. Race self-consciously dropped Spot’s hand from his.

“Always a pleasure, Mike.” Spot said, his accent starting to bleed through his _lawyer voice_ as he got annoyed. He took Race’s hand back in his, holding his father-in-law’s ( _now that’s a thought - he had in-laws now_ ) gaze for a moment before they couple moved on to the rest of the family.

After a minute or two more of mingling with Race’s aunts and uncles, Race tugged Spot’s hand to pull him into the hallway off the family room and melted into him as he hugged him tight.

“You okay?” Spot asked, gently rubbing Race’s back, hugging him back tightly.

“Yeah.” Race said as they parted. “I’m good. Just love you.”

Spot smiled a little. “Thought we weren’t gonna be all mushy this weekend?” 

Race kissed his lips and smirked. “Shut up.”

Spot smirked too, kissing his husband back. “I love ya too, ya know.” he whispered, and Race grinned.

Race slowly was able to breathe as the night wore on, anxiety dissipating as he got to catch up with his sisters, play with his nieces and nephews and little cousins, and able to avoid judgement from his relatives during dinner by strategically sitting between his sister Marcella and Spot, keeping conversation light and mostly going in circles. After dinner, Race shared stories from the Broadway National Tour he’d spent the last nine months on with his cousins and sisters, expertly avoiding his father and uncles, who clearly disproved of him being at Christmas at all.

Spot tried not to let it make him angry. He tried really hard to ignore the glares Race’s dad had been giving them all night, and the nervous looks Race’s mom had flashed between her husband and her son. He tried to ignore the underlying judgement in the air around them whenever anyone talked to him or Race. He tried to ignore the fact that he had a _family_ now. A real family with in-laws and cousins and sister-in-laws and nieces and nephews and everything. And he wasn’t wanted in it. He tried not to think about how much that hurt.

He tried even harder not to think about how much it hurt Race.

“Sean?” Race asked, sticking his head out from the kitchen, breaking Spot from his thoughts.

_Right. Real names. We have those._

“Hmm?” Spot shook his head a little.

“Come here a second,” Race smiled a little, so Spot did too, taking his wine glass with him as he went into the kitchen, smiling in greeting to Race’s mom and aunts who were simultaneously cleaning dishes and talking.

“Mom wanted to see pictures from the wedding, and you have nicer ones on your phone than I do.” Race said. He was genuinely smiling, not the fake smile he’d had plastered on since they got there. He wrapped his arms around Spot’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder to watch him go through his phone. “Find the ones Specs took for us.”

Maria Higgins smiled to see her son so happy, grinning brightly as Spot shared the photos with her. She called her sisters over for them to see, the Italian ladies fawning over how handsome both Spot and Race looked on their wedding day. Spot was glad things were going well. He was glad Maria wanted to be involved. He was glad that he could have something nice to hold onto from this night so he wouldn’t be so angry at his husband’s family.

“I…” Maria sighed a little. “I really wanted to be there,” she told them, putting a gentle hand on Race’s shoulder. “I wanted to come, _Tonio_ , I did.” her voice was softer, eyeing her sisters on the other side of the kitchen and gestured for the boys to follow her out of the kitchen and down the hall to the laundry room.

Race’s face fell a little bit and he took Spot’s hand as they followed her. “Why didn’t you?” he asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted an answer.

Maria’s eyes were filled with tears. “I’m sorry I let you down, _bambino_ ,” she said sadly, “Your father…” she shook her head, clearing the emotion from her voice quickly. “Our schedules were very full and I tried to get him to budge, I really did.”

Race frowned. “I got _married_ , Mom. That was a real big thing to not be able to move your schedule around for.” Race’s head screamed for him to stop talking about this, but he really wanted answers.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Maria did sound genuinely sorry, but Spot knew that wasn’t enough for Race.

“Was…” Race looked away, playing with Spot’s hand in his, trying to distract himself. “Did Dad not let you come? After all this time, he’s still not okay with this?”

Maria sighed. “You know how stubborn he can be.”

Race groaned, and Spot carefully slid his arm around Race’s thin waist. Race slipped into Italian to continue a rather angry conversation with his mother, Spot’s eyes were wide as he watched them argue in front of him.

“Anthony,” Spot said gently as Race started to raise his voice. “ _Racer._ Hey.” Race looked to Spot, holding his gaze until he grounded himself and calmed down a little. “It’s okay.” Spot said softly, and Race nodded, turning back to his mother.

“I think we should go,” Race said, his voice more hurt than it was angry this time. “If half the people here are _uncomfortable_ , we shouldn’t be here. Don’t worry ‘bout invitin’ us next year.”

Maria fought back a sob, taking Race’s wrist before he walked away.

“Wait,” she insisted, “Wait.” she went through a box next to her ironing board in the laundry area and returned a second later with an envelope. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. “This is for you. For the wedding. I…” she shook her head. “I’m so sorry I’ve let you down, _Antonio_. I know I’ve hurt you, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I do love you, my son.” she sniffed, shakily handing Race the card.

He made no move to take it, so Spot took it for him.

“Thank you,” Spot said softly. “And thank you for dinner. It’s getting late anyway, probably best for us to head back to our hotel.”

Maria nodded in understanding, leaning over and giving Spot a kiss on the cheek. Race crossed his arms defensively but let her give him a kiss as well before he left to get his things. Spot started after him, but Maria stopped him.

“Sean,” she said, and Spot turned to look at her.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for taking care of him,” she said, wiping at her eyes. “You two are perfect for each other. I’m glad you have one another.”

Spot smiled a little. “So am I. Your son…” his smile grew. “He’s my world. And I don’t care what anyone says or thinks. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Maria nodded. “You’re a good man, Sean. Look after my sweet Anthony, okay?”

Spot nodded in agreement. “Always. Merry Christmas, Maria.”

She sniffed again. “Merry Christmas, Sean.”

*

“That went well.” Spot said flatly after a good five minutes of driving in silence. “You wanna tell me what you an’ ya mom fought ‘bout in Italian back there?”

Race huffed. “Don’t matter.”

“She seemed upset.”

“Yeah.”

Spot glanced at him. “You seem upset too.”

“What gave that away?” Race sneered sarcastically and Spot frowned.

“Babe, I want to help. But you gotta talk to me.” Spot insisted.

Race sighed, looking out the window at the snow as they drove.

“I always want ‘em to be more than they is.” he said quietly, “An’ I shouldn’ta asked her why she didn’t come, I knew the answers already. I just…”

Spot set a gentle hand on Race’s thigh and Race put his hand on top, interlocking their fingers.

“I wish I had more for you.” his voice cracked. “You ain’t never had a family, an’ I wish mine were better, so’s you could share ‘em.” he sniffed. “I’m sorry, Sean.”

“Hey,” Spot shook his head adamantly, rubbing his thumb across the back of Race’s hand, “No. We’s talked ‘bout this. Don’t be sorry.” he sighed a little. “Race... _Anthony_...you’s been my family, for years. I don’ need no one else. I got you.” he came to a stop light and met Race’s eyes. “An’ you got me, yeah?”

Race nodded, wiping at his face with his free hand. “Yeah. I know.” he squeezed Spot’s hand and offered him half a smile. “Green.” he said as the light changed, and Spot nodded his thanks. They drove back to the hotel in comfortable silence.

*

Spot lazily played with Race’s blonde curls as Race rested his head on Spot’s bare chest, one arm draped around his waist as they laid together in bed. They were quiet and comfortable, and though they didn’t necessarily have the kind of fun either had hoped, just being together alone was nice.

“I’m sorry tonight didn’ go as you expect’d,” Spot said gently after their rented movie ended, still playing with Race’s hair.

Race turned his head to look up at his husband. “It went ‘zactly as I expected, actually.”

Spot winced a little. “I’m sorry it didn’t go as you’d hoped, then.”

Race nodded, hugging his arm tighter around Spot’s waist.

“I know you don’t wanna hear this right now, but you oughta read the card from ya mom.” Spot told him, running his hand through Race’s curls again.

“You read it?” Race sounded surprised.

“Yeah,” Spot said with a nod. “When you were takin’ a shower. It was real nice, Race. She loves you.”

“Yeah, okay.” he sounded unconvinced and Spot sat up a little, shifting Race’s chin with his hand to get him to look at him.

“For real. She’s really tryin’, Tony. She even got a gay weddin’ card. It’s cute.” Spot insisted.

Race’s expression softened. “She did?”

Spot nodded. “Yeah. You wanna read it?”

Race hesitated before untangling himself from his husband, sitting up and nodding. “Y-yeah. Sure.”

Spot smiled a little as he climbed out of bed and found the card in his jacket, handing it to Race as he climbed back in bed. He wrapped his strong arms around Race tightly, resting his chin on Race’s shoulder as he read the card. Race’s smile grew and he soon had tears of joy in his eyes as he leaned into his husband, letting Spot hold him close.

“It’s nice, yeah?”

Race giggled through his emotions, kissing Spot’s lips. “Yeah, it is.”

Spot hugged Race tight, rubbing his back gently. “People can change,” he said, “An’ ya mom seems to care a lot. She wouldn’ta wrote all’a that if she didn’t.” Spot tapped the card in Race’s hand and Race nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“Yeah. Ya right. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

“Good.” Spot pressed a kiss to Race’s forehead, making Race smile.

Race set the card from his mom down on the little dresser next to the bed, spirits much higher.

“Hey,” Spot said after a second, “I never gave you my Christmas present.”

Race looked confused. “I thought we said no presents this year?” he asked, even though he’d already given Spot a rather nice new watch and a new suit for work as a Christmas gift at the Kellys’ party last night.

Spot smirked. “Neither of us followed that rule.” he said, and Race rolled his eyes.

“What didja do?” Race teased, kneeling on the bed as Spot stood again to get something out of his suitcase.

“I act’ally broke two rules,” Spot said with a smirk, pulling a card out of his bag. “So...sorry ‘bout that.”

“What rules?” Race asked skeptically, smirking at the card addressed to _HIggins-Conlon_ . For as long as he could remember, Race’s cards from Spot had always been addressed to _Higgins_ . Seeing the name change made things feel so _right_.

“Open it.”

Race did, rolling his eyes lovingly as he read the card. “I cried enough tonight.” he joked, “You’re such a sap.”

Spot let himself smile. “I know, I know.” he sat down on the bed next to his husband. “So I killed two birds with one stone and gotcha a Christmas present that doubles as somethin’ else.”

“Doubles as what?” Race asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

Spot couldn’t help his smug grin. “‘Member how we said no honeymoon?”

Race’s eyes widened. “Yes?”

“Oops.”

“Sean!” Race laughed, and Spot put two printed tickets in Race’s hands.

“I know you said ya didn’t wanna live outta a suitcase anymore, but you think ya can do it for another week?” Spot asked.

“ _Italy_??” Race was beaming. “For real?”

Spot nodded. “Kath helped me book everythin’, she’s got a travel agent friend.”

“This…” Race laughed, covering his face with his hands and leaning into Spot’s shoulder. “Babe,” he sniffed. “This is perfect.”

Spot wrapped his arms around Race tightly, kissing his blonde curls. “Merry Christmas.”

Race giggled as he hugged Spot tightly. “Merry Christmas.” he kissed his husband’s cheek and then his lips. “I love you _so fucking much._ ”

“Ya ain’t mad I broke the rules?” Spot teased, sliding a hand down Race’s chest.

“No,” Race laughed, kissing him quicker. “Never. You’re the best husband in the entire world.”

“Nah,” Spot said between kisses, “Only good thing ‘bout me is you.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Race whispered, and Spot did, smiling between kisses. This ended up being a pretty good Christmas after all.

*

**Author's Note:**

> the argument Race had with his mom in Italian wasn't as much of an argument as it was Race calling her out on letting his dad dictate her choices. he does call his mom the next day, they talk it out, and she makes plans to come visit them at their apartment when they're back from their honeymoon. :)
> 
> as always, i'd love to hear your thoughts!! thanks for reading!!  
> tumblr: @gracetrack-higgins for more newsies (and Sprace) nonsense ;)


End file.
